


Thank you, Agent Scully! - from Emily & Paige

by katekane



Series: Thank you, Agent Scully! - in celebration of lesbianish television [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katekane/pseuds/katekane
Summary: Emily had something else in mind when she invited Paige to watch The X-files on her bed.Second out of three shorts fics celebrating the lesbianish television that ties us together. Bo and Lauren from "Lost Girl", Paige and Emily from "Pretty Little Liars", and Jane and Maura from "Rizzoli & Isles" are watching the same episode of The X-files. Each couple relate to Dana Scully in different, but important ways.





	Thank you, Agent Scully! - from Emily & Paige

Emily did not mean it _literally_ when she invited Paige to her room to watch television. It was just a figure of speech. A euphemism of sorts so Emily didn’t have to carve in stone that she was merely being a horny teenager. Unfortunately Emily had failed to take one minor, but important detail into consideration: Her girlfriend might be super hot – but she was also a _nerd_.

Hence, Paige took Emily’s suggestion (“Why don’t we watch reruns of The X-files in my bed”) at face value. And now Emily was on her side, head propped on hand, intensely staring at Paige. Mostly at her face, but every once in a while also at her glorious breasts. Paige, completely unaffected by this, was on her back propped up by pillows and busy staring just as intensely at Emily’s laptop. And from the laptop Agent Scully was staring at nothing. The laptop was placed between them on the bed, and even though it was the smallest MacBook currently on the market Emily felt it might as well have been a ten-foot brick wall. Not a _single_ caress had slipped past it during the last fifteen minutes. Even Emily’s longing glances seemed to never quite reach Paige.

Clearly, more explicit attempts at seduction were needed, she concluded.

 

”It’s a little _chilly_ in here, isn’t it?” Emily asked while inching a little closer to her girlfriend.

Paige did not respond in the least.

”I’m _cold_!” Emily spelled out, slightly exasperated, and this finally caused Paige to stir. For one glorious moment she reached her soft, warm arm out and around Emily who felt victory within reach – until said hand grabbed the edge of the blanket under them, pulled it back over Emily and settled back on Paige’s own thigh. At no point did her eyes stray from Agent Scully on the laptop. Emily’s eyes momentarily strayed from Paige, however, but only because she was rolling them. The loving blanket tug-in was not exactly what she was going for.

Clearly, her slightly socially inept girlfriend required an even more direct approach.

Fortunately Emily knew how to be direct. So she pushed herself up from the mattress, blanket be damned, and leaned over her occupied girlfriend. One of her legs slid over Paige’s thighs, and she could _swear_ there was a telling short intake of air there. Grinning at her progress she reached out a hand towards Paige’s breast, then changed her mind and settled for stroking some stray hairs away from Paige’s forehead. _Oh how soft she was_ …

”Em,” Paige began. Sadly she never elaborated.

So Emily purred back: ” _Yes_ , honey?”

This caused Paige to look up for the briefest moment and flash a smile, not one nearly as seductive as Emily had been hoping for. ”I was just wondering if you could move over a bit? You’re blocking my view, and we’re about to get to the best part of this episode.”

 

Emily did not move away. She fell away. Collapsed inelegantly, like a house of cards, on to her back.

Apparently she was destined to spend her precious youth watching a stupid, stupid sci fi show instead of getting laid. Disillusioned, not to mention more than a little sexually frustrated, Emily let her eyes find the screen. What else could she do?

Agent Scully was currently fighting a man with sickly yellowish eyes in her bathroom. The agent was short, but clearly strong. Her red hair was flying everywhere as she tried to get the upper hand.

 _Nearly naked too_ , Emily thought wistfully, and that’s when she began to notice certain similarities that should have obvious much sooner: Agent Scully was a redhead, she was physically fit, and she was clearly a nerd. _Just like Paige_. And Agent Scully did not need rescue. She was not a damsel in distress; on the contrary, she was someone capable of saving any damsel or Mulder in distress.

Realizing this, an idea took form in her mind.

 

”Uh,” Emily gasped and covered her face with a hand. She peeked out between two fingers not to follow the action on the screen, but to keep and eye on Paige who was still entranced by the show.

So Emily intensified her act. ”No, no, _nooo_!” she begged while sort of accidentally reaching for and clutching at her girlfriend with her free hand. She was going for waist, but got a handful of boob and, at long last, Paige’s undivided attention.

”What is it, Em?” her redhead wanted to know.

”I’m so scared!” Emily replied in the most helpless voice she could muster. She spread her fingers a bit more and took in Paige’s expression as worry was replaced by a dazzling smile:

”Oh right, of course! This is the most scary part, but don’t worry, it ends well!” Paige assured her.

”I know, but it’s just… I’m not as _good_ with these things as your are,” Emily whispered. She added a small shudder for good measure.

This time, things finally went her way. ”That’s okay,” Paige said, all gentlewomanly, ”come here.”

And Emily, heart pounding (contrary to what Paige believed _not at all_ out of fear), sunk into her girlfriend’s embrace. She buried her nose in red hair and made sure to breathe _directly_ into Paige’s ear. Her hand, still on Paige’s breast, twitched a few times, and Paige tightened her hold on her in response.

”You _know_ ,” Emily said. ”You actually remind me a little bit of that Scully character.” She was so close her lips grazed Paige’s earlobe.

”Really?” Paige’s voice was straining, her eyelids fluttering.

” _Really_ ,” Emily confirmed as she bit gently into her girlfriend’s ear.

 

Before the end credits even made in onto the screen, Paige, first class geek, but no less horny teenager, had forgotten all about The X-files.  


End file.
